1. Field
Embodiments relate to an apparatus for fabricating an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device and a method of fabricating an OLED display device using the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices have become a core technology in the information communication era. The display devices embody a variety of information on a screen and have developed into being thinner, lighter, and portable with high performance. Accordingly, various flat panel display devices capable of addressing the shortcomings of cathode ray tubes (CRTs), e.g., heavy weight and volume, such as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device, have been spotlighted.
The OLED display device may be classified as a high molecular OLED display device or a low molecular OLED display device according to the type of material used in an organic light-emitting layer that generates light. The organic light-emitting layer of a low-molecular OLED display device may be formed as a thin film through vacuum deposition. On the other hand, the organic light-emitting layer of a high-molecular OLED display device may be formed as a thin film through solution coating, e.g., spin coating or inkjet printing. For example, formation of an organic light-emitting layer by inkjet printing may involve ejecting an organic light-emitting ink including an organic light-emitting material and a solvent from an inkjet printhead onto at least one pixel in a display area on a substrate and drying the ejected organic light-emitting ink.